FOA: PA-16-294 Opportunity Title: NIH Support for Conferences and Scientific Meetings (R13/U13) Agency: NIH - NINDS Proposal Title: 2018 OSA Optics and the Brain Conference Principal Investigator: Gregory J. Quarles, Ph.D., Chief Scientist, The Optical Society 2010 Massachusetts Ave, NW, Washington, DC gquarles@osa.org, 202-416-1954 Project Summary /Abstract: The 2018 OSA Biophotonics Congress: Biomedical Optics, 3-6 April 2018, Hollywood, FL, consists of four topical meetings. Within this congress, the Optics and the Brain Conference is specifically focused on cutting-edge research and innovative new tools and techniques that seek to increase fundamental knowledge about the brain and nervous system. This proposal is to provide registration and travel support for students, early career professionals, and underrepresented speakers that will present on optics and the brain topics within this meeting. The 2018 OSA Optics and the Brain conference was founded in 2015 in response to the USA BRAIN Initiative and the European Human Brain Project. These initiatives have identified the urgent need for new technologies that can probe the working brain across all levels from single neurons to entire behaving organisms. Optics offers a unique toolkit for multiscale imaging the living and intact brain, while new genetic labeling strategies provide optical contrast to neural function and optogenetics permits the control of cellular function with light. Optics and the Brain is thus an important, highly interdisciplinary area of research that combines broad aspects of neuroscience, biology, medicine, physics, chemistry and engineering. This year the program is adding more topics to be able to better explore new tools, the use of artificial intelligence in machine learning and technologies that will allow doctors to explore larger, deeper sections of the brain. The general purpose of this congress with co-located meetings is to create an inclusive, open forum for the presentation of high-quality scientific research through plenary and technical sessions, short courses, panels, networking and special events. This method of face-to-face information sharing allows researchers to learn what others in their field and related disciplines are doing and to efficiently learn about new research, tools, and techniques that might be relevant to their work. It allows conversations with colleagues from different institutions around the world and engenders far reaching scientific collaborations ? both domestic and international. In addition, this meeting provides an opportunity for students and early career professionals to present their work, participate in professional development activities, and to hear from and network with internationally-renowned invited speakers who represent the broad diversity of optics and the brain related research. Ultimately this meeting, where best-in-class research is presented and discussed will advance knowledge in the field of biomedical optics and biophotonics and propel technological development forward.